


Hot Apple Cider

by QuickedWeen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Drabble, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/pseuds/QuickedWeen
Summary: 37. FreezingLouis finds something unexpected when he picks out a Christmas tree.





	Hot Apple Cider

Louis was freezing his balls off. He watched as his sisters wove between all the types of Christmas trees. 

The cider in his hands was only good for providing a sliver of warmth briefly to his insides when he took a sip. He should take another.

He could feel frozen snot in his nostrils. Surely his sisters had picked out a tree by now.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw chestnut curls. When he looked closer he saw holly berry lips, and Fraser fir eyes. The man was gorgeous.

And he was smirking. 

“Hi there, I’m Harry.”


End file.
